


Our Lady Nerys

by hannelore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Dom/sub Play, Double Drabble, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, Holodecks/Holosuites, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: After hearing about what happened that time in Julian's holosuite program, Kira and Jadzia have visited it more than once for their own pleasure.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	Our Lady Nerys

**Author's Note:**

> I *might* have just recently watched "Our Man Bashir" for the first time and the thought of Kira and Jadzia having fun in this scenario was too good to pass up. Happy Bring Back the Porn Challenge! ♥

"Why do you get to be the spy again?" Jadzia complained.

"Who's counting?" Kira said. She adjusted her tie in the mirror and glanced at Dax's reflection. Kira loved the way the sheer negligee barely covered the Trill markings. "Anyway, I made a little alteration to the program that I think you'll like."

Kira pressed the button near the bed and it started to rotate slowly 180 degrees but there wasn't a bar on the other side.

"Now _that’s_ more like it."

\---

"Tell me where the plans are hidden!"

Kira landed a blow with the paddle on Jazdia's inner thigh. Jadzia cried out as she pulled on the handcuffs.

"Never!" Jadzia gasped.

"I know how to make you talk…" Kira’s fingers drifted near Jadzia’s damp mound, teasing her.

"I'm so close." Jadzia whimpered. 

"Don't forget," Kira said as she rubbed her thumb alongside Jadzia's clit and Jazdia moaned louder. "If you come, the spy wins."

\---

"Next time _I'm_ the spy," Jadzia said with a sleepy yawn.

"Or we could go to one of your Klingon battle scenarios," Kira said.

"I doubt you could overpower me there," Jadzia said, laughing.

"You know me," Kira grinned. "I am _always_ willing to try."


End file.
